


Ophelia's Plan

by GardingLondon



Series: Snape's Revenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 01:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16231298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GardingLondon/pseuds/GardingLondon
Summary: Unedited, so it probably sucks.





	Ophelia's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited, so it probably sucks.

“I’m bored.” Ophelia rolled onto her stomach and eyed Draco, who was hunched over his desk. He’d been there all weekend. 

“Work on your wandless magic.” The reply was the one he’d been feeding her all year when he wanted her to leave him alone. She didn’t get why he wouldn’t let her help him work on… whatever he was working on. He _must _get that whatever happened to him would now always involve her?__

__She slid off the bed and walked up behind him, sliding her palms down his shoulders and chest, until her mouth was level with his ear._ _

__“I’ve done about all I can do for the time being. If you make me summon one more item wandlessly I’ll _scream _. And not in the way you like.” She nipped lightly on his ear, even as she heard his sigh of exasperation. “Come on darling, let me help. Or if you don’t feel like yelling at me about being a lone wolf again, I’ve got an itch you can help me scratch. Several, in fact.”___ _

____She pouted as Draco turned and set her back a few paces. “I will _not _tell you again. This is my job to do alone. He will know if I am helped. He always fucking knows.” He pulled his hands distractedly through his hair. “Merlin fuck, if I can’t even save myself how the hell am I supposed to do anything? I’ll amount to nothing because I always need somebody else to swoop in and save the fucking day. And considering the huge fucking personality change you’ve gone through this summer, of course I should have known your fucking savior complex would shine through to the end. I _don’t _need you to save me.”_____ _ _ _

________“Besides,” he sneered, “It’s not like you’ve learned enough about the wizarding world and the people in it to help me. Power is the word and you have none.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Draco grabbed her chin and tilted her face up to his, his long fingers squeezing angrily. He ignored the rising tears in her eyes as he spat vitriol in her face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“I know what I need to do and I am prepared to do it. You, my bitchy little play thing, can run along and find somebody else to fuck, because _I _am going to save myself and you by extension. Because your place is at my feet.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He shoved her, sending her sprawling on the cold stone floor. “Your incessant need to be in the middle of everything disgusts me. The world does not revolve around you. You forget your place, you will remove yourself from my presence until you remember to show me the respect I am due. I will complete this task and receive the power and honor I am due. Help me as I tell you, but stay the fucking hell out of my way.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________His voice was frigid, and so quiet. Ophelia trembled where she had landed, fearing to move and incur more of his anger. He turned back to his desk, ignoring her soft sobs as though she weren’t in the room at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________All she wanted was to help him succeed in his task, whatever it was. He wouldn’t even tell her what he had to do, but he hadn’t been himself ever since this summer. She used to know exactly what to do to help him relax and to take some time away from his homework and responsibilities, but all it ever seemed to do was make things worse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She scrambled out of the room, keeping to the floor to remain out of sight as she left him to it. She didn’t doubt that he would accomplish any task set before him, but she wished he would allow her to help. Although he did have a point, that she really didn’t know much about people in the wizarding world. The ones she had grown up trusting had all turned out to be terrible people…_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She slumped against the wall just outside Draco’s room, he was right, of course. She wouldn’t be able to help him at all, so she didn’t really know why she continued to insist that he let her. She had always been a terrible just of character. Ron and Hermione hadn’t been Harry’s friends, they had been paid to keep tabs on Harry by Dumbledore… And there was another. Dumbledore. How was it that he had so fully taken control of Harry’s life, even when Harry was a baby? He had certainly never made a good decision for Harry’s welfare, and had found oddly intricate ways of gaining Harry’s trust._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________How little he deserved it, fucking meddling old man. Then there was Draco, Harry had rejected him out of hand, based on a stupid presumption of his personality after about 5 minutes in his presence. Harry had been so wrong. A pang of regret twisted in Ophelia’s chest as she considered how things would have been different if she had seen him more accurately, if she - Harry – hadn’t insisted on being placed in Gryffindor house; and under Dumbedore’s thumb._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She sniffed, and wiped her eyes, squirming uncomfortably as heat flared in her belly. She wondered how much of her restlessness and her tendencies to bother Draco were a result of the clawing need to be fucked that was all but a living creature inside her. Draco hadn’t so much as touched her all weekend, so even the harsh handling of a few moments previous had felt divine on her skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She groaned softly, allowing her hands to trail up her sides until she was cupping her breasts. She trailed one hand up into her hair, which she fisted roughly as she swirled her thumb over the nipple ring pebbling her shirt._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Keeping a fistful of hair pinned to the wall, she dropped her other hand, dipping it below her skirt, her thumb deftly catching on her clit and she dipped two fingers inside herself. Her thighs trembled pleasantly even as she felt hollow. She needed more, but this was all she had for now. She worked herself brutally, setting a harsh pace to make up for the fact that what she really needed was a hot, stiff prick, fucking her cunt with abandon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Slick dripped from her hand as she fingerfucked herself, finally giving in, her fist dropped from her hair, pressing briefly on the space where her neck and shoulder met before allowing her hand to creep up her shirt, her fingers pinching and twisting her nipple beneath the fabric._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She gasped, and she knew her breathing must be echoing in the corridor but she was beyond caring, she was close, _so close, _when-___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Holy fuck!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Her eyes flew open and met the shocked gaze of Blaise Zabini a moment before she came with a shuddering groan, and she allowed her fingers to slide free. Feeling somewhat more grounded, she removed her hand from her shirt, and cocked an eyebrow at Blaise, who was standing there with his mouth open. She eyed him up and down once before lifting her hand to her mouth and licking her fingers clean of her own juices._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She enjoyed the way his eyes trailed the slow drag of her tongue, and felt a rush as she watched his pupil’s dilate in want. She smirked at him as she dropped her hand. Leaning back against the stone once more, she eyed him up and down, pulling his full attention before cocking an eyebrow in question._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“I was…” Blaise cleared his throat and attempted to adjust himself under his robes discreetly. “Looking for Draco?” His eyes had latched onto her nipples, which were pebbled against her shirt. She shook her head, indicating her disbelief. She winked and pointed at her chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She watched, fascinated, as a tremble traveled over his entire body. He stepped closer. “I…” Finally managing to tear his eyes away from her chest, which was still heaving after her climax, his eyes drifted up her face and he froze._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Did he – Did _Draco _do this to you?” He slammed his hand into the wall beside her, making her jump and eye him warily. He seemed to notice her unease and gentled his expression, slowly bringing up a hand to touch her face where Draco had been squeezing her earlier.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She flinched back, eying Blaise warily. She felt she had lost the thread of the situation, and she was desperately trying to figure out what Blaise’s motivation was. Desire she knew and understood, blind lust, she understood, but Blaise was acting the part of… concerned boyfriend? This she did not understand, she’d never interacted with Blaise in her life, and certainly not enough to warrant this response._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She made to move away and Blaise grabbed her shoulder, pinning her to the wall. He wasn’t nearly as tall as Draco, but he still loomed over Ophelia by a good six inches. She froze, even as Blaise crowded into her, burying his face in her hair and murmuring quickly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Ever since I saw you… I can’t get you out of my mind. What soft of person is Draco? Clearly he’s not taking care of you. Look at your face and you’re out here in the _hall _because that fucking fairy won’t service you?” His hot breath billowed across her face as she looked away from him, shaking her head in denial of his words. She had made Draco angry when she shouldn’t have. He always took care of her.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She made to pull away and Blaisee flattened himself against her, pinning her to the wall and pressing his hard prick into her stomach. He groaned softly into her hair and she couldn’t help the flare of heat in her belly as he rutted against her softly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“I know I can’t,” he grunted, “Keep you.” He moaned as he felt her squirm against him, “But just let me…” he panted, “Feel so good. Need.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________A faint whine escaped him, though he allowed her to push him back, even as he had one hand rushing to release his prick from his trousers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ophelia squirmed and wrapped her legs around his stomach, keeping his prick much to low for even her enjoyment, but she desperately wanted to know what he’d do if she kept putting him off. The low heat building in her was a hard reminder that she wouldn’t be able to deny him long at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She couldn’t lie to herself, she was going to fuck Blaise Zabini in the hallway in a few short moments. Her climax a few minutes ago had barely taken the edge off, and she had found that fucking herself, whether she used her fingers or any of the many toys Draco had in their rooms took the edge off for a short while but did nothing but fuel her need for a fat cock and for somebody to stuff her full of cum._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Blaise was a mess of agitation around her. He was trembling and spouting promises of devotion and love that she ignored. Blaise was taken with lust, not love. He was caught up in the spell, another dog brought in by an instinct that recognized her as something to fuck – hard and often._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________“Anything,” he groaned, “I’ll give you anything, tell you anything. I’ll _pay _you. Whatever you want. It’ll be our secret. But _fuck _,” he whined pathetically, “Just say yes. I know you want it, you’ve soaked the front of my robes.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Blaise’s hands came up to massage her arse, and his fingers pressed into the dimple over her arse cheek, making her legs spasm and pleasure swamp through her. But her mind had caught on his words and an idea had dawned on her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________She pressed him back, ignoring his pained groan, and pulled a face as though she was concentrating on something difficult._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“A Secret.” She managed, even as Blaise nuzzled his face into her neck and began nipping little bites on her skin, his hands had risen and were pressing down on her hips as he tried to line his cock up to whichever hole he could reach first._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Yes, yes, it’ll be our secret,” Blaise groaned as his cock met the hot slick of her cunt. He thrust frantically, trying to find the angle that would sheathe his cock in her slick opening. Her hand shot between them and she squeezed harshly around his balls, making him still completely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“No,” she managed to pull his head up so he was looking her in the eye, “A secret.” He flinched as she squeeze his balls again, and Ophelia grinned ferally as she saw some reason creep back into his eyes, cutting through the haze of lust he had been in.  
“You want me to tell you a secret?” At her nod he smashed their lips together, “Yes,” he mumbled into her mouth. “Yes,”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________And with that promise, she released his balls and slowly guided his cock to her entrance, crying out happily as he pressed into her fully. His mouth devoured her hungrily as he fucked her, a long string of profanity escaping his lips as he fucked her into the stone. His grip caused blooming bruises even he slammed her harder, grinding her hips into the stone, searching for more purchase as his cock pounded into her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ophelia cried out, pleasure dripping from her mouth as she was finally fucked. The two days Draco had been ignoring her had built up more need than she had realized. They were both, oblivious to the small crowd that had gathered at the end of the hall and was watching them fuck against the wall just outside of Draco’s room. The scent of wild sex drifted down the hall, intoxicating all who watched and passed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Blaise groaned as his balls tightened and he tried to pound into Ophelia even harder. “Yeah, Yeah, _fuck _you’re perfect. Gonna fuck you so full of my come,” he gasped, his hot breath tickling her ear. “Gonna knock you up,” He shouted as she climaxed suddenly, her cunt pulling his orgasm from his as he continued to pant in her ear, “You’ll be so beautiful carrying my child. Oh… I’m going to fuck you so full of my cum you’ll carry tons of my children. Nobody else’s. Just mine.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________They moaned and panted and Ophelia squirmed in bliss as she felt his cock spurting inside of her. It was a long while before they stilled and she glanced up to notice the crowd that had gathered. She winked at them before allowing her head to fall back in pleasant exhaustion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________She had found a way to help Draco at last._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
